


My heart will go on....

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Titanic - Freeform, holmescest, mylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: This is what eloquated and I keep doing ---we spark off each other's creativity through comments , flyaway ideas and sometimes even just one word can launch a thousand ships ( hee hee pun totally intended here :P)I learnt how to use canva to make these montages because I was inspired by her and then she walked me through the steps of 'how to'---so thanks for that too El  <3This work was inspired by her comment on a comment on a fic....that basically said :" And now I'm picturing them both on the Titanic, and Myc not being able to get on a lifeboat, and trying to convince Sherlock, who won't leave him. And both of them trying to figure out how they could survive in the water until help came, and people are running around in a panic, and the whole boat is listing hard.. "





	My heart will go on....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eloquated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquated/gifts).




End file.
